Moving On
by Grnigirl
Summary: Jane decides she doesn't need anyone's approval to be happy.


**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Blindspot or its characters, but I wish them all well.

Maybe some more than others….

 **A/N** : I wanted to write an A/U for the amazing and strong Jane, who currently seems to be taking hits and sucking it up. She deserves more, and I hope she gets it on the show. I'm sure she will. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy…

* * *

It had been a difficult few months since Jane had returned to the team, and all of them were working to regain their footing. Jane was a double agent, risking her life every day, while also working full time as an FBI agent to maintain her cover. It was amazing what she was doing, and how well she did it, and the team was lucky to have her back, although not all of them were ready to admit that.

Through it all, she had been completely selfless, never complaining and never asking for anything despite all she'd done for them and all she'd been through.

They were at the bar with a group, the team and a few of their friends, and Jane had brought a date. They weren't serious, but he made her smile and Jane's smiles were far too rare these days.

She was just walking back from the restroom when Weller approached her. It wasn't his best idea, he knew that, but he'd spent too much of the night watching her, watching them.

He'd seen Jane smile, that smile she used to save just for him, and the way they'd leaned closer as they spoke. He'd watched them share those light touches, and had noticed the way their bodies seemed to move in synch now. He'd heard the soft laughter they shared and had watched the effortless way the man seemed to take care of her.

Weller was a few drinks in– of course that didn't help – when he approached her. He noticed she looked over his shoulder when he did. Seeing her glance around him at another man… maybe that was what made him say it.

"Jane, what are you doing with that guy?" He wasn't sure _exactly_ what he'd intended to say, but that's what came out.

She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be with him" he stated, as if it was obvious, as if there was some reason why.

"Why?" she asked. She sounded confused, but there was a hint of something else in her voice. Was it anger? Frustration? He wasn't sure, so he kept speaking.

"Because, you're getting too invested with a case. It's gonna impact your judgement." _Had he really said that?_ he wondered, after the words left his mouth. _The man was,_ t _echnically, sort of related to a case,_ he thought, trying to convince himself _._  
"Really? My judgement?" she asked. Now he was certain what the tone was, it was anger.

Jane paused for just a moment, while she looked at him quizzically, and Weller just stood there waiting. His mind was starting to catch up with his mouth, and as it did, he had the sinking feeling he was going to have some apologizing to do.

"You know, you're right," she said, nodding her head, "my judgment has been clouded" she said.

 _Wow_ , _maybe this won't be so bad_ , Weller thought … (he was wrong).

Jane continued. Her voice was soft and her eyes had a faraway look in them, "you know, when I first came out of that bag in Times Square, you made me feel so safe, and we trusted each other." She paused, looking down briefly before continuing. She looked back up into his eyes and continued softly, "and you know how I felt about you…." she said, softly.

"And then we found out I wasn't Taylor," she said, the softness in her voice gone. "And things changed. And you left me alone in the worst place on earth" she said, voice shaking slightly.

His mind flashed to the medical exams he'd reviewed, and the scars and burns he'd seen in person, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Jane-" he interrupted, but she put her hand up in front of him to stop him, shaking her head.

"No wait, there's more" she said, talking over him. "I escaped, but you forced me to come back here, to be part of this team, but you offered me nothing- not safety, not friendship… not a future. You don't trust me, despite everything I do, every day. And you still can't stand being in the same room as me, right Weller?" her eyes were blazing now, and he could only drop his head in response.

"Jane…" he said, pleading, but she continued. "And you moved on with your life, as you should..." Jane leaned in, dropping her voice and putting her face within inches of his, "while I was being beaten or drowned or electrocuted, you and Ali… well, new beginnings" she said, her smile slightly crooked.

She leaned back so she could be certain he could see her face, and she could see his. "And you don't even respect me enough to tell me yourself. And yet _you_ won't forgive _me_." She paused, taking a breath and once again looking over his shoulder. She smiled gently, and he once again felt his stomach drop knowing that smile was for her date.

"Jane, I do-" he tried to speak, he wanted to fix this – needed to - but she wasn't listening.

"No, no…. you were right Weller, my judgment's been clouded. It's been clouded about you. I thought you were the Kurt I knew before… the one that cared about me, who always did what was right. But I see you now, and you're not that man.

It was not a voice that invited his input, so he tried to shut his mouth, focusing instead on trying to breathe.

She paused, and looked down for just a moment as Kurt watched her. His eyes were wide, and his pulse high, and he was starting to panic but he couldn't think of anything to say to calm her, to make this right, to take back the stupid things he'd said…

"I'm certainly not perfect Kurt, but I've never wanted anything but your happiness, your safety," she said, emphatically, "and I've showed that _every day_."

Jane looked back at Weller one last time; she saw the regret in his eyes, but she'd had enough.

"I've been hoping that someday I'd _earn_ your forgiveness." She said, chuckling slightly as she shook her head. "But I don't need it. Forgive me or don't, I don't care. I'm done giving you a say in my life, I'm done with _this"_ she said, gesturing between them.

She leaned closer to him, one last time, "because I deserve better," she said softly, voice even. She leaned back from him, looked him in the eye for a moment, and began to turn. She hesitated, looked at him one final time, and said "goodnight Kurt" before walking away.

He didn't miss the finality in her voice. "Goodnight Jane" he whispered, voice shaking as he licked his lips and tried to regain his composure. He took a few breaths before turning around. When he did, he saw her date helping Jane with her coat, the two of them smiling at each other, and the rest of the team saying their goodbyes, while glancing back at him questioningly. He gently grabbed Jane's hand as the two of them walked out together, Jane giving the team one last smile but never turning around to look at Kurt. And Kurt knew it was because he was part of her past, and she was done looking back.

He'd never felt so sober, and he'd never felt like such an idiot, as he did watching her go.

* * *

Arrrrggghhhhh – I hate this story! But I felt compelled to give Jane a little happiness and freedom, and a chance to tell everyone else to go to hell.

Please let me know your thoughts (in reviews or PM)- I appreciate all the feedback!


End file.
